Gotham High
by Unsound Escape
Summary: I saw a picture on Facebook of Gotham High, the cartoon that never came out, and thought "That'd make a good story! So here it is! rated M for a reason! Enjoy! R&R is highly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything affiliated. If I did I'd be working for DC_**

_**A/N:** So this story is my main priority at the moment and it's my pride and joy because I've never had this many different characters in one story before (If you don't believe me check my other stories. Never anyone other than Batman, Joker, Harley, Ivy, Crane, Maybe Nygma, I think Catwoman was in one or two...) But Please don't mind my mindless drabble! And the story starts with..._

* * *

><p>"Harleen Quinzel?" Daniel Allen, teacher of two years, called out to his class of -be jailbirds. That's where just about everyone in Gotham ended up these days.<p>

A young girl in the back of the class stuck up her hand and smiled at him. She was a blonde, although you could tell it wasn't natural, she was about 5' 5" with small waist, blazing baby blues and _good Lord, this girl was beautiful!_

She obviously didn't belong in the slums of Gotham. She looked like she belonged in Wayne manor being waited on hand and foot by her own personal butler, yet here she was. And her… _Reputation_ preceded her.

She was known to sleep her way to the top of her classes. Or so Daniel was told. Now, Daniel didn't believe in taking advantage of young women, but if she were to _happen_ to stay after school once or twice a week to "work on her grades" He'd gladly oblige. But that was far into the future, this being the first day of school.

"Call me Harley!" She chirped. "We're going to have a good year, class!" He said after he finished the last four names on his attendance sheet. It was a pretty good turnout for the first day with only one person missing.

"Johnny!" Harley whispered slapping her hand over the page her best friend was reading. He lazily rolled his head to look at her.

"Yes, Harleen?" He asked feigning disinterest.

"I thought you said Jack Nave was in this class?" She whispered leaning over as Mr. Allen stared at them. _What's his problem?_ She wondered as Jonathan's expression fell.

"He is." He reassured her, no longer faking. "He's probably skipping with some of his other delinquent friends." Harley's eyes narrowed at him.

"He's not a _delinquent_." She said folding her arms over her chest and turning to face forward. Jonathan began to retort but Nygma beat him to it.

"Actually Har-Leen, Nave, Dent, Cobblepot, Kyle, and Bane are indeed skipping. And yes, they're _all_ delinquents." He stated matter-of-factly. "Thank you, _Edward_." Harley said in Jonathan's rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Encyclopeida Paranoiaca?" Edward Asked looking at the covers of Jonathan's book. Two narrow eye slits appeared at the top of the of the book, peering up at Edward.

"Yes. But I assume you've already-" He began.

"Read it? Oh yes. Many times. Did you know that carrots cause blindness?" Edward shot.

"Yes. Did you know that bananas are radioactive?"

"Are you saying that you learned that from the book?" Edward laughed

"No, it's clearly stated on this page and simply jogged my memory." Jonathan said showing Eddie the page. He turned on his heel and walked away. "Next time, Johnny." She said placing her hand in his.

His face flushed at the sudden physical contact and quickly pulled his hand away. Although he'd never admit it to anyone but his Raven, Lenore, he'd been in love with Harleen Frances Quinzel since he'd first met her. He turned away from her, to hide his shame, and stuffed his nose back into his book.

_**xXxXxXxX**_

"C'mon fat-ass!" Harvey Dent whispered to the obese Oswald Cobblepot as he attempted to climb over a fence.

"How 'bout when I get my 'fat-arse' over this fence ya come kiss it!" He retorted as Harvey walked over and pulled the boy over the fence. They collided on the ground when Harvey began yelling.

"Help! Help! Lard-o is tryna kill me!" A large shadow cast itself over the two as Oswald was lifted off of Harvey. "Boss said: Shut up." Bane breathed picking up Harvey and tucking the two under his arms.

"Yes sir." Oswald mocked under his breath. He was the lackey, the least welcome between the three of them after Harvey. "Shut up, ya fat lard of shit! I already have enough problems with the boss, I don't need him screwing us up like him." Harvey hissed to Oswald.

"Callarse, _pavo_." He grunted with the effort of carrying them. "Well let us go then, eh?" Oswald responded, irritated.

As they arrived at the abandoned office building they saw a movement in the shadows. All three of them tensed, not sure of what could be lurking.

"Boys, Boss is _not_ happy." Selina Kyle purred as she stepped out into the light.

"I tried to tell them we needed to move." Bane said in an unconcerned voice as he dropped the two criminals in training. "Oh come on, little pussycat. You know I like to make an entrance," He said brushing himself off and winking.

"In more ways than one." Selina smirked, and spoke with a slight purr in her voice.

"Oh Harvey, you know perfectly well," Her hand flew across his face is a swift slap, "I'm not interested. Now get your asses in there." As the three made their way into the building she stopped Bane.

"Tell Jack that I went back to school. Tryouts are today and I have to stop home and grab a change of clothes." She whispered, looking around before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running off.

_**oOoOoOoO**_

In a room full of beautiful, talented, and _flexible_ gymnasts Harleen Quinzel and her two best friends stood out the most. Or the three of then would if Selina would show up. There were more boys in the bleachers than there were girls in the mat. Pamela Isley grinded her teeth as the boys whistled and shouted out crude jokes to the girls around them.

"Why do they let _assholes_ sit in on the tryouts?" She asked as one guy started yelling "I heard red heads like it rough! Is that true baby?"  
>"I dunno, but here comes Kitty!" Harley squealed as she waved her beautiful friend over.<p>

"Hey Harl! Hey Pammy!" She said one she was close enough.

"Hey baby wanna go for a ride?" The same jock yelled when he saw Selina.

" Hey Tommy, wanna go suck a-"

_**PUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!** _

"Alright ladies!"

A girl yelled dropping her whistle and holding up her clipboard.

"If you haven't signed up and received a number please come do it now!" She said as small groups of girls made their way to the table she put the clipboard down on.

"Did you two sign up yet?" Selina asked turning to get two friends. "Nah, we were waitin on you." Harley said as she linked and with her best friends.

"How about a foursome?" One boy cried as they walked away from the boys. "Tommy!" One of the girls who were hosting try-outs yelled. She pointed to the two huge double doors and yelled "Out!" Tommy out his hands up in defeat and sat back.

"Sorry." She said turning her attention back to Harley, Pamela, and Selina.

"Your numbers are 44, 45, and 46" The girl looked up at the three smiling girls. She passed them stickers with their numbers. "Good luck." The girl said as they turned and walked away.

"How about we see you do some splits?" Tommy yelled from the bleachers. _This is gonna be a long tryout._ The girl thought as she blew her whistle again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So, Didya hate it, didya love it, didya like it as a friend and will keep it in the friend zone? (I think it'd rather be hated than put into the friend zone...) Either way, good or bad, I want your feedback! I will try to update as often as I possibly can! Please, please, **PLEASE** REVIEW! you'll make my day if you do... Then I'll be all motivated-y to write more this this story will go far ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So you're back I see. Nice to see you all again ^.^ I'd like to extend a big thank you to my best friend MissMadHattie for helping me write so much of this! And so we're writing and it started like...

* * *

><p>"Where's Selina?" Jack growled as the two <em>dumbasses<em> and their _babysitter_ entered the room He was sitting in an old manager's office with his feet up on the desk.

"The _bruja _is trying out for the gymnastics team." Jack's expression softened into a perverted smirk.

"_Oh, really?" _He chuckled as he made his way around the desk. He'd have make an innuendo out of that later. She'd probably beat his ass for it, but it'd be worth it.

"So, What are we doin' today Jack?" Harvey asked snapping Jack out of his thoughts. Before Harvey could correct his mistake Jack already had a knife at his throat.

"One: Who gave you _permission_ to ask _me_ a question. Two: I am your _boss _and you will address me as _so._" Harvey gulped, causing the blade to nick him.

"Y-yessir." He said quickly as Jack withdrew.

"Any other questions, _Harvey_?" Harvey shook his head, wiping the blood from his neck. "Now. I bet you boys are wondering what we're doing today, huh?" He asked hopping up on top of his desk.

"Well I'll tell ya. We're havin' our own type of _try-outs_ today. There's three idiots and a broad behind that door," He said pointing towards a conference room across the hall.

"That wanna join our little- _ahem_- '_gang' _here." He chuckled. "What makes 'em think they can just waltz in and join?" Oswald mumbled. Jack's attention snapped to him.

"What was that Ozzy?" He asked. The round boy jumped. "No sir- I mean, nothing sir- I mean," Jack looked uninterestedly at Bane who swiftly smacked Oswald in the back of the head.

"I can always count on Baney-Boy to handle my light work." He looked down at Oswald. "Although there ain't nothin' 'light' about you but your skin!" He joked laughing out loud. "So," He said once he caught his breath.

"How's about we take them on a little job with us and see how they rough it huh?"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now I remember why I stopped taking gymnastics!" Harley sighed as she sat beside her mother at the kitchen table.

"Harley! You can't give up that easy!" Sharon Quinzel scolded as she place a plate of baked chicken, potatoes of the mashed type, and veggie medley in front of her daughter. Harley looked up at her mother with that twinkle in her eyes.

"Give up, Mom? You think a little mind-numbingly painful routine is gonna distract me from making the team?" She asked as she shoved a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

"Of course not, dear." Her mother replied. "I simply meant it might distract you from sticking to it like it did the last time." Harley sighed. Her mother had a very valid point but...

"I'm gonna stick to it. Or else I wouldn't have chose to do it in the first place." Her mother swallowed a mouthful of veggie medley and looked her, ambitious yet stubborn, daughter in the eyes.

"You said that the last time as well, honey." Harley huffed out yet another sigh with an exaggerated eye roll. "Don't you think I can stick to do it, mom? I mean, I'm a Quinzel. We may be a little off in the mind but we are usually on task."

"Usually." Her mother pointed out. "Besides. My thinking you can stick to it and you doing so are two completely different stories." This statement caused Harley to push her half full plate away.

"I'm full. I have to keep in shape for gymnastics anyway." Her mother stared at Harley's plate for a second, frowning. "If you make it." She said matter-of-factly. Harley stood up from the table as the phone rang.

She walked stiffly away as she thought to herself, _People wonder why I'm a little off... They should just meet **her**. _As she picked up the phone, her mother decided it was the perfect time to yell out "And by the way, honey? Keep your legs closed this year. You know you got your last teacher fired."

Harley gritted her teeth. Inside her head she screamed, _That never happened! If you believed your daughter, if you listened to me, you would know that. If you knew where Dad was... Maybe you wouldn't think I was following your footsteps..._

"She at it again?" Jonathan Crane's voice came through the tiny speaker of the cordless phone before Harley could even say hello.

"Always, Johnny. Always. But what's up? You usually call for a reason." Harley replied.

"I wanted to know how your try-outs went. Pamela told me how those guys were being rude. However she didn't say it as kindly as I did." Johnny responded.

"Yeah, Tommy Elliot was up in the bleachers trying to get into anyone on the mats pants." Harley sighed.

"That's alright, though. The girls and I handled him." Jonathan sounded as if he was shaking his head.

"Harleen Quinzel and her friends taking care of Tommy Elliot. That's a sight to see." Harley chuckled.

"With those glasses of yours, you can probably see anything." She always felt better when she talked to Jonathan. No matter what obscenities her mother said to her. They continued their conversation for about an hour.

"Lights out!" Her mom yelled. "Hey, Johnny. I gotta go. Mama Warden decided I have to go back to my cell." She joked.

"Alright Harley. I'll see you at school Monday." Johnny said trying to mask the sadness in his voice. Harley, of course, didn't catch it.

"See ya 'round, Johnny." She concluded as they hung up.

"I said, lights out. That means off the phone, Harleen." Her mother said picking up the phone. "Alright, mom. I'm off. Goodnight." Harley replied. Her mother was going to drive her _insane_ one day.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Lemmie know! I can't know if you're just staring at it! Review puh-lease!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Are we really at Chapter 3?! Yes we are! If you follow me as an author you know that if i go past the second chapter i must be pretty serious about the story... As i am about this one. I'm taking a break from Steady Damage because quite honestly I'm blocked with that story. Another big hand to MissMadHattie for helping me write this chapter! *applause*

**%&*!Warning Short Chapter!*&%**

* * *

><p><strong>12:46 p.m.<strong>

"Bye, Ma!" Harleen yelled to her mother as she threw the front door open and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Harleen, can you come here before you go?" Her mother responded from the kitchen. Harley sighed heavily and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother always seemed to be.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked, taking a break from washing dishes and drying her hands as Harley entered the kitchen.

"The mall with Pammy." She said leaning in the doorway.

"What time were you planning on coming home?" Sharon asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"I was gonna by home in time to get ready for church tomorrow, so around seven or eight?" Harley said shifting uncomfortably. Her mother turned to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sure you'll make the team Harley." She whispered kissing her daughter's cheek and pulling away. "When do you find out if you made the team?" Harley smiled up at her.

"We have eliminations, then another try out session, so sometime next week?" Harley re adjusted her bag. Her mother smiled at her. "You, Pamela, and Selina will make it." Sharon gushed, kissing her.

_She may be Satan, but she's still my mother. _Harley thought as she turned and walked out of the house.

When she stepped outside she saw Pamela and a tall boy with dark hair standing in front of a black Range Rover.

"Hey Harl!" Pamela said grabbing her best friend's hand. "Harley, you remember Bruce Wayne, Right?" Pamela said practically _pushing_ Harley into him.

"Yeah, You live up in Wayne Manor, right?" She said looking up at him, awestruck.

"Yeah." He said leaning back onto the hood of the car and folding his arms over his chest.

"He's going to hang out with us today." Pamela said grinning ear- to- ear.

_What are you up to Pamela Lillian Isley? _Harley thought looking suspiciously at her best friend. The three of them piled into the car, Harley and Bruce in front, Pamela in back, and they pulled off.

"Is Selina coming too?" Harley asked. Pammy shook her head. _I wonder what's she up to today?_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, c'mon Selina! You bend over for those tryout girls! Why not me?" Jack whispered as she recalled the events at try-outs.

"No, Jack. Besides didn't you just call everyone for a meeting?" Jack shrugged. "Yeah. So? They can watch." He pinched her behind making her jump. "Stop it, Jack!"

"Bad time?" a gruff, heavily accented voice asked from the door. Selina moved away from Jack subtly.

"Yeah," Jack replied, looking at Selina's ass. "Bring in the clowns." He said waving Bane away. Bane looked up at Selina then bowed out of the room. Once he closed the door Jack grabbed Selina by her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, catching her by surprise.

"So, Se-li-_na_," He said pronouncing every syllable in her name. "Why dontcha gimme a quick lap dance before the boys show up?" Selina scowled. "Why don't you let me go before I cut your throat out?" Jake couldn't help but give an amused chuckle as her gripped her waist a little tighter.

"I like it when my girls fight back and my pussies purr... I bet you do a bit of both, dontcha Pussycat?" She pulled herself off of him just seconds before the door opened and everyone filed in.

There were four familiar faces: Bane, Harvey, Oswald, and _Tommy Elliot._ The others were new. "Hello boys and gal!" Jack exclaimed hopping up from behind his desk. Selina stared down the boy on the end, catching the attention of Jack, Harvey, and Bane.

"Tommy Elliot." She purred. His eyes widened as she approached him. "

You double-cross us and you're _my_ bitch." she said grabbing at his throat. He nodded quickly. "I can't _hear_ you." She hissed in his ear, squeezing his neck. "Yes ma'am." He stammered before she let go.

She turned back to Jack. "Sorry, Boss." She spat before resuming her place next to him. He giggled.

"It's fine pussycat!" He walked around the desk, slowing slightly behind her. "If you weren't gonna do it, I was." He murmured. "We have a job boys!" He exclaimed.

"Valentine's Day is coming up soon and I have a three lovely ladies to get stuff for," He said holding up three fingers and wiggling them. "And you all being ladies men, minus you Harvey, I'm sure you can take on the _simple _task of finding a couple gifts!" Harvey scoffed and crossed his arms.

_"_The first team is, Sandra over there," He said gesturing toward the girl at the end. "Pussycat, and Bane." Jack said turning to Selina and winking. _Does he know?_ she asked herself. No one was supposed to know that she and Bane were a couple.

Selina didn't believe in letting people know about her relationships before the three month mark, which they were nowhere close to.

"Second team: Harvey, Tommy, and Ozzy!" He said eying the two veterans. "Last team is just me and you, Roman!" He laughed. "One gift each!" He exclaimed shooing the groups away. Selina resumed her place next to him, once again.

"What are you up to, Jack?" She murmured. "Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

><p>"I live for the reviews, reviews, reviews! I live for the reviews-views! Live for the reviews-views!" ;D Please review! I love them! I love reviews! And now i have Applause stuck in my head! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Selina couldn't figure out how Jack knew about her and Bane. They'd taken every precaution to keep the secret, yet he pretty much announces it to the gang!

_How freaking EMBARRASSING! _At least she got to do a little shopping to calm her nerves. She wondered idly as Sandra lead her and Bane into Pacific Sun. The first thing she heard was:

"Pam! Look at this shirt!" She recognized and located the source of the voice. Harley and Pamela were scouring the racks that were in the corner of the store.

_Shit. _Selina thought as she pulled her cohorts out of the store. Sandra looked at her. "What's wrong with you? We have a job and 'girly-girls' tend to like this store." She practically yelled.

"Jack's not into 'girly-girls'" Selina stated. "Let's go to like Hot Topic or something." She whispered as the two girls made their way to the front of the store.

S_hitshitshitshitshitshit._ She screamed in her head. "C'mon! This way!" She said, taking off in no specific direction. Sandra and Bane looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

"Was that Selina?" Harley asked, face scrunched into one of confusion. "I don't think so. She said she wanted to do some extra practice today. Why would she lie?" Pamela thought aloud. Harley shrugged.

"No clue. Must've been my imagination." Harley chirped linking arms with Bruce and Pam. "Where d'ya wanna go next?" She asked no one in particular.

"Bruce, do you mind if Harley and I go look at dresses? Every time we come to the mall we do!" Pamela pleaded as she led the group toward Group USA. Bruce shrugged and said

"That's fine. I'll find something to do." He shrugged turning and walking toward the food court. "Men and their food." Pamela chuckled, pulling her friend toward the dress shop. Harley's stomach growled.

_If Selina were here we'd be headed that way too._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_"_Want some Ice cream?"Selina asked gesturing towards an Orange Julius in the far corner of the mall. Sandra rolled her eyes. "Boss gave us a job and all you can think about is _ice cream_." She spat, plopping down on a bench and folding her arms. Selina sighed and moved toward the kiosk. She dialed Jack's number and after two rings he answered.

"Joe's Hoe Shack! You got the cash, we got the ass! How can i help you?" Jack said proudly. "Jack. What are we supposed to be getting these girls?" She asked instantly agitated.

"I dunno! You're a broad! What do broads like?" He asked indignantly. "_Girls_ are not all the same! What are your 'valentines' like?" She asked moving up in the line.

"They're sexy little things. Get 'em somethin' kinky!" He growled. "So they're whores?" She asked, no longer interested in the conversation. Jack thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Pussycat." He giggled. "Sionis, If you drop that I'm dropping your body in a river!" He yelled suddenly. "Just get the shit and get back to the hideout." He growled before hanging up. She pocket her phone. "Strawberry kiwi smoothie please."

She sighed as the cashier tapped on the register. She let her mind wander as the sound of the blender pierced her ears. A large jock bumped past her, knocking her over. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" He said as he helped her up and place a hand on her back.

"Get off of me." She growled trying to pull her hand away. "Just trying to help." He said tightening his grip and pulling her to her feet. Bane appeared at her side in an instant. "She said get off of her." He said, his thick accent making him more intimidating. Bane was at least five inches taller than the boy.

"And who're you? Her boyfriend?" He asked pulling her closer. Bane looked down at her with an unreadable expression." Ma'am your smoothie." The cashier squeaked. Selina yanked her arm away from the guy and furiously grabbed the cold drink from the man behind the register.

"Yes. He is." She admitted as she took the lid off of the drink and let it flow from the cup to the guy's head. Sandra walked over and whispered in Selina's ear.

"Security." Selina looked around and saw the large security officers making their way over. "What's going on here?" The dumb man when he was about three feet away.

"Bane, pull the car around." She murmured. He looked down and moved away. Sandra went with him. "Nothing officers." She said once they were within earshot. The large guy was too busy wiping the sticky pink substance from his eyes. "That's a lie, officer." He said calmly.

"I accidentally bumped past this girl, accidentally knocking her over and she overreacted and poured her smoothie on me!" Selina turned to him trying to keep her composure.

"So, you didn't grab me, and wouldn't let go?" She asked. He was about to respond when behind the guy she saw her two best friends.

"Shit." She muttered. "Fine. I overreacted, I'm sorry, officer can I go now?" She said trying to turn away from them. "Hey, Bruce!" Harley chirped.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Pam smiled as Bruce turned to face the two girls. Sandra appeared by the door down the long corridor and waved Selina over. Suddenly one of the stores alarms went off and a young man started running the opposite way.

"You can go." The officer said tipping his hat and taking off after the boot. Before Bruce could turn around Selina and Sandra were running toward the car. "Did you know that guy, Selina?" Sandra asked once Bane pulled off.

"Yeah. Just an old headache." She murmured. _ But why were they with him?_

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Probably very poorly written but I wrote the last part when I was angry because it was snowing all day and I took a short four hour nap and when I woke up it was all gone :( But thank you for viewing! Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"It couldn't have been Selina." Harley mumbled as Bruce retold the events that ended with him covered in a smoothie. They had to cut the shopping trip short because some girl decided to be a jerk and throw a smoothie on him.

"Yes it was. I remember her clearly and I know it was her." He said as they approached his car. He kept a gym bag in the trunk.

"She threw it on me just because she's mad that I left back when she had a crush on me." He scowled. Harley narrowed her eyes at the back of his head.

_Selina would never have had a crush on a conceited jerk like you._ She thought to herself as Pamela grabbed the towelout of the bag and began to clean him off.

"He can do it himself." Harley said folding her arms over her chest. Pamela looked over at her bewildered.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Bruce chuckled.

"Jealous? Jealous of _what_ exactly?" Harley asked as she turned on her heel and began to walk across the parking lot.

"Harls! Harley where are you going?!" Pamela yelled out. Harley ignored her. _I'd rather walk till my feet bleed than take a ride with that asshole behind the wheel._ Harley though as she took off running. Within seconds she was across the parking lot and out of sight of Bruce and Pamela. She didn't even see the car...

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jack. We got a situation." Harvey Dent whispered into his cell phone as Oswald and Tommy loaded the unconscious blonde girl they'd just hit into the car.

"What's wrong Harv? One of your faces get stuck in a revolving door?" Jack laughed obnoxiously.

" No, Jack! This is serious!" He said looking around. There weren't a lot of people in the parking lot yet and out of everyone in the parking lot no one noticed.

"Ew. I don't like serious." He snickered.

"Jack. Tommy was driving and he hit some broad..." He began.

"WHAT?!" Jack bellowed.

"We though Tommy could handle driving inconspicuously!" Harley shouted in his own defense as he climbed into the car behind the wheel.

"Serves you right for trusting a FUCKING IDIOT to drive!" Jack continued yelling. Harvey pulled off quickly and sped out onto the main road.

"We're bringin' her back to the hideout." Harvey said swerving trying to avoid hitting any more people.

"Looks like ya got a whole group of FUCKING GODDAMN IDIOTS in that GODDAMN CLOWN CAR!" Jack yelled again causing Harvey to drop his phone and swerve again.

"She better be one hot dame or you're all dead." Jack snapped hanging up. Oswald passed a pink wallet from the backseat to Tommy in the passenger's seat.

"Harleen Francis Quinzel, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'-5", address: 5004 Concordia Drive. Should we drop her off at her house?" Tommy asked looking up at Harvey, fear in his eyes. Harvey looked at her in his rear-view mirror.

_She is pretty... And Jack already has two broads..._ "Nah." Harvey smiled speeding up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack and Roman were sitting in his office puffing on cigarettes when Harvey, Oswald, and Tommy came in carrying Harley. She was now wide awake and terrified. They'd tied a dirty cloth around her mouth to keep her from talking.

"And who is this beauty?" Jack said getting up from his desk and coming around to survey Harley.

"Harleen Quinzel." Harvey said, throwing Jack her book bag. He opened it up and dumped everything out. Her wallet, some hair supplies, an Edgar Allen Poe book, and a shirt or two with the tags still on them tumbled out.

"We were _stealing_, Miss. Quinzel?" Jack asked picking up the two shirts. Harley looked down and away.

"Look up at me when I'm talking to you." Jack said harshly grabbing her jaw and jerking her head upward. There was a light knock on the door. Jack backed away from Harley and she dropped her head again.

"Boss, we're back." Selina said throwing a Spencer's bag onto his desk. She took her place next to him as he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. That's when Harley's head snapped up and Selina noticed her. She darted forward and dropped to her knees in front of her friend.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" She shouted looking up at Harvey, Oswald, and Tommy. _She looked like she got run over by a car_.

"It was Tommy's fault!" Ozzy and Harvey said simultaneously. Selina untied the dirty cloth from her mouth.

"Did these _assholes _do anything to you?" She asked checking out her bruises. There was one on her head and her arms. Her hands were scratched from sliding on the asphalt.

"You fucking BITCH!" Harley screamed jerking away from the guys restraining her and jumping on Selina. The two rolled around for 5.2 seconds before Harley had Selina pinned down and they were screaming at each other. Selina bucked her off and got her in a choke hold.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" She screamed over Harley. Sandra walked in the room and surveyed the situation. She plucked the cigarette from Roman's hand and pressed it to Selina's hand. She promptly let go.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked calmly. Selina and Harley screamed at her what was happening. "And did she know?" She asked once they stopped.

"I tell her every day!" Harley said stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Doesn't mean I fucking listen! All you do all day every day is talk! Sorrrryyy I don't catch every damn detail!" Selina said turning and leaving.

"Can I get my shit?" Harley said turning towards Jack. "I want to go home."

Jack and the rest of his gang laughed at her. "I can only please one person a day, sweetheart, and today's not your day." He said lighting another cigarette and taking a seat. He took a long drag as the laughter died down.

"And tomorrow's not looking so good either." He exhaled.

Harleen Francis Quinzel seemed like she could be a strong asset. She was the only girl Selina couldn't, or maybe wouldn't, decapitate.

* * *

><p>Harley's finally met the Joker! :D Read, Like, Review! I love them! Sorry for the long wait... Writer's block and about five other story ideas! Bear with me! Love you all :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**11:39pm**_

"You're just a pretty little thing, aren't ya?" Oswald asked tracing his fingers down Harley's jawline. She bit at his fingers and glared up at him as he chuckled. "You may be bigger than me, but if you lay a hand on my again i'll kick your-,"  
>"Back off, Oswald." Sandra said as she entered the room.<p>

She was carrying a bottle of water and two small white pills. Oswald narrowed his eyes at her and left the room silently. Sandra passed her the pills and the water bottle sitting next to her. Harley looked up at her.

"It's Aspirin." Sandra said smiling softly.

Harley eyed her for a moment before throwing back the pills and drowning them with water. Sandra had been the one to help bandage her hands. Not Selina. _Selina isn't my friend. _Harley convinced herself. _She's going out with Jack behind my back... _She thought as she looked at the door that Jack and Selina were alone behind. _They're probably fucking right now._ She crossed her arms and stared harder at the door. Suddenly it opened and Selina stalked out followed closely by Jack.

"You can leave now, Lilly." He said as he threw her bag at her feet with a chuckle. "It's Harley." She mumbled. "And why would i want to leave?" Harley asked folding her arms again. Jack and Selina stopped in their tracks as Jack turned on his heel to face her. He approached her slowly.

"Because," he said picking her up by her neck. "You wouldn't survive here. You're just a square sweetheart. "

Before she knew what happened there was a cool metal pressed against her neck. "We have enough dead weight around here. Oswald makes up 75 percent of it by himself." He chuckled letting the blade nick her skin.

"That's enough, Jack." Selina said putting her hand on his shoulder. He dropped Harley. She rubbed her neck and looked up at Selina. "Looks like Selina wants a pet!" He said bursting into laughter and walking away. Selina reached out her hand to Harley who was starting to tear up. Harley dashed away the tears looked anywhere but Selina's eyes.

_Pathetic. You're just pathetic._ The thought.

"I don't need your help." She croaked looking down and picking herself up. She walked over to her things. Sandra stood up next to her. "Need a ride, Harl?" Sandra asked as Harley stood up. Harley could only nod.

* * *

><p>Harley hadn't actually seen her bruises until she got in the car and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her eyes were black and swollen. The cuts were from her fight with Selina and the bruises were from the car and the pounding headache... Well she wasn't really sure.<p>

_Pathetic. A pathetic mess. _She thought again.

Sandra got into the car and drove in silence, only speaking when she asked which way she was going.

_What am I gonna tell my mother? _She asked herself. _If I tell her the truth she won't believe me, but if I lie she'll know..._

"It's the white house on the right..." She practically whispered. She silently wished that the car or Selina had actually killed her.

The car screeched to a halt in front of her house. Harley mumbled a thank you to Sandra, who stared blankly ahead . She slung her bag over her shoulder and limped up to her doorstep. She could hear Sandra peel off as she reached her door.

_Here goes..._ She thought as she fished her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. Before she could get the door all the way open the lights flicked on.

"Harleen Francis Quinzel. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her mother asked. When Harley revealed her battered face her mother's face hardened. "What happened? Your pimp beat you up?" Her mother asked sarcastically. Harley straightened up as much as she could without hurting herself. "No, mom... I got hit by a car-"

"Save it, Harley." Her mother said silencing her. "Go wash off the make up." She said pointing to the stairs. Harley knew that her mother wouldn't listen, so she simply obeyed.

With every stair she climbed her pain became more and more surreal. She'd walked the mall all morning, sprinted through the parking lot, gotten hit by a car, gotten into a fight with her best friend, and almost lost her life to her crush. By the time she reached the top step she was ready to lay down and die, but she now had something to prove. Selina and Jack would regret doubting her strength.

She sniffed as she made her way to her room. She'd prove to everyone she could be what they all said she wouldn't be. Especially her mother.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for taking so long in between chapters! I work at a tax office and not only tax season but my after-tax-season-vacation is just ending and i'm getting back to school where finals are coming up in like a month... sorry if i don't update often between now and like second or third week of June... I Still love you all! ;*<p> 


End file.
